


The Suggestion

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Threesome, Implied/Referenced Twinsome, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: Things were going great. The brothers were getting along and one night you had some sinfully lewd thoughts. How is Saeran going to take them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested ^^ <3

                You had just finished setting the dinner table and waited for the twins to join you. You had insisted that to keep with the growing relationship that Saeran and Saeyoung sat down and ate together at least once a week. It was only recently that they had invited you to join them. It felt a little awkward at first but after a few meals together you began to relax. You ate silently as you watched the brothers’ playful banter as they sat next to each other.

                You smiled softly as you looked at Saeran. He was so adorable when with his brother, always trying to act tough while Saeyoung tried to playfully goad him into a conversation about pretty much anything. Saeran tapped his fingers on the table in annoyance as Saeyoung continued to make jokes. Your eyes watched his fingers as a slightly blush came to your face when you remembered what those fingers had done to you just hours before.

                Your breath hitched as Saeyoung put his hand on the table before he reached for his glass of Dr. Pepper. Their hands had little to no differences and you felt you heart rapidly beating in your chest as your blush deepened. Your hands shook as you reached for your water, not able to take your eyes away from their hands.

                “Hey, _____! You okay?” Saeyoung called out to you waving a hand in front of your face. Your back straightened as you were taking a drink from you glass and you held a hand up to your mouth as you coughed. Saeyoung leaned in close and peered into your face. “You’re really red.”

                “I-I’m fine.” You stammered, lightly hitting your hand against your chest while you continued to cough. You looked over at Saeran who was eyeing you carefully. His eyebrow raising at your fidgety movements. Looking back at Saeyoung, his eyes gazing at you from over the rim of his glasses, you shot up from you chair. “I’m full!” You called out before quickly leaving the room.

                Slamming the door to the room you shared with Saeran, you held a clenched fist to your chest as you leaned back against the door. Your breathing had quickened with your pulse. _What am I even thinking?!_ You thought over and over as your mind raced. You shook your head as you tried to keep your imagination from going wild at the thought of both of their hands running over your body. _This isn’t right!_ You closed your eyes and bit your lip as the doorknob started to turn.

                Jumping back from the door, you looked away as Saeran walked in. Closing the door behind him he leaned back against it casually as he crossed his arms over his chest. “What is wrong with you?” He asked you, intently watching your hands as you laced your fingers together only to pull them apart again.

                “I-I’m just fine. Why…why…why do you ask?” You replied. Your shoulders nervously shrugging with every ‘why’. Raising his chin slightly he looked down at you with curiosity. “It’s just you and your brother really do look alike.”

                “Identical twins usually do.” He said, his brows knitting together in confusion.

                “R-right...” You said pointing your fingers at him as if he had just given you shocking information. “Identical…ahem…twins…” You felt your cheeks start to heat up again and you turned away from him to head to the bathroom.

                “Hold it!” He called out, grabbing your wrist and keeping you from retreating. “You’re acting really strange. Are you hiding something from me?” He roughly pulled you towards him as he turned and your back hit the door. You let out a small squeak as he slammed his hand against the door. Putting the knuckles of his other hand under your jaw he tilted your chin up towards him.

                “I’m not hiding anything.” You said frantically as you held your hands out in front of yourself. Reaching out and grabbing your wrists he pinned them against the door. He suspiciously searched your face. “I swear I’m not!”

                “Then tell me why your face is so flushed. You started to blush at the dinner table and your face is bright red when we haven’t even done anything yet.” He said flatly as he continued to search your face. Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath and looked away from him. He grabbed your chin and turned your face back to him. “Oh no, you’re going to look at me.”

                “I…ummm…had some…r-risqué thoughts.”  Smiling at your embarrassment he leaned in, pressing his body against you, almost touching his lips against you.

                “Thoughts like what?” He said, his eyes glinting mischievously.

                Swallowing hard you closed your eyes. “T-twins….” You whispered and you felt his body freeze. Opening your eyes slightly you looked up at him. His face showing something you weren’t expecting.

                A sly smile played at his lips as he stepped away from you. “I was not expecting that. Hold that thought.” He said before removing you from against the door and walking out of the room.

                “Oh God! I-I said it!” You held your face in your hands, feeling like you would heat up enough to just melt into the floor. Looking between your fingers, you faced the open door when you heard footsteps coming back to the room.

                “Saeran give that back!” Saeyoung said reaching for his cross necklace that Saeran was twirling around his finger. “Why would you take that anyways?!” Saeyoung paused as he looked at you holding your face in your hands.

                “If you’re up to it, Saeyoung. We’re going to do a bit of sinning, so this is unnecessary.” Saeran said tossing the cross on the dresser. Pulling his shirt over his head he covered the cross for added measure. Walking back over to you he hugged you sensually from behind.

                “S-Saeran…!” You exclaimed, arching your back as he kissed your neck.

                “Shhh….he’s deciding.” He whispered against your skin. Out of the corner of your eyes you looked over at Saeyoung, who had his fists clenched and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. He looked down and away from you but he didn’t turn away, and you felt the painful twinge of dismissal.  

                Biting your neck slightly you let out a soft moan. You felt mortified making such lewd sounds in front of Saeyoung. You heard a clacking sound and opened your eyes only to see Saeyoung’s glasses on the floor before his face blocked your view. Taking your face in his hands he kissed you in desperation. Tears of pleasure pricked your eyes as you surrendered your body to their desires as well as your own.


End file.
